


[Podfic] everywhere on earth you go (you're gonna have me)

by sallysparrow017



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: (but she's fine), Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Found Family, Multi, Mutual Pining, POV Nile Freeman, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Semi-Graphic Description of Poisoning, Sharing a Bed, Shower Sex, Temporary Character Death, a lot of dancing, listen. if booker is good at anything he is good at Yearning, some light choking because we get into booker and nile's Neck Thing, the inherent romance of the buddy system
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26427196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysparrow017/pseuds/sallysparrow017
Summary: Podfic of 'everywhere on earth you go (you're gonna have me)' by nondz."We'll just commit to the buddy system," Nile says."Buddy system?" Booker asks, eyebrows raised.OR: Nile goes clubbing, gets lost in Ireland, learns to swing dance, dies in Portugal, and falls in love. Mostly in that order.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko, Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Nile Freeman, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Nile Freeman & Everyone
Comments: 12
Kudos: 28





	[Podfic] everywhere on earth you go (you're gonna have me)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [everywhere on earth you go (you're gonna have me)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26202364) by [nondz (pinkjook)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkjook/pseuds/nondz). 



Author: nondz (pinkjook)  
Reader: sallysparrow017

Fandom: The Old Guard  
Pairing: Nile Freeman/Booker | Sebastien le Livre

Length: 02:20:16  
Download (right click & save) or stream:  
[here!](https://sallysparrow017.parakaproductions.com/podfics/everywhere%20on%20earth%20you%20go%20\(you're%20gonna%20have%20me\).mp3)

Song used is ‘cardigan’ by Taylor Swift.

Thanks so much to [nondz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkjook/pseuds/nondz) for permission and [paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/) for hosting!!

Come find me on tumblr at [laheylupin!](http://laheylupin.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> THIS FIC. God, y'all, it's just so cute.  
> I want to apologize for the recording quality - it's a bit below my usual standards. My pop filter was out of commission, my mic was being wonky, and also we were experiencing just like, the craziest wind storm I've ever seen for at least the first half of this. But I really wanted to get it done and up for Nile Freeman week! 
> 
> Also includes: gag reel that is really just me losing my shit over how cute this story is.


End file.
